


Tell Me Things I Want To Hear.

by heavenlygold



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygold/pseuds/heavenlygold
Summary: "I'm sorry this isn't very festive,"-Neil has nightmares about Evermore and Andrew does his best to comfort him.





	Tell Me Things I Want To Hear.

**Author's Note:**

> a teeny weeny drabble i wrote to get back into the swing of writing, currently beginning a victorian era au with these two. this is unedited and all mistakes are by yours truly. there is no graphic descriptions in this but it does contain mentions of proust and evermore.

 Andrew watched in mild disinterest as Neil stared out the window, watching the snowflakes flutter in the fluorescent orange of the outdoor lights. A lighter was clutched in his hand and his face was suspiciously blank, an ode to bad memories perhaps. Christmas was a difficult time, for both of them, old nightmares would come creeping back, ready to tear and claw at his mind.

 Frowning to himself, Andrew shuffled closer to Neil, watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort. Neil had woken up in the middle of the night, sitting up so suddenly that he had hit his head on the wooden slats that supported Andrew’s bunk above. Hearing Neil’s suppressed sobs and heavy breath from below him made furious. It also made Andrew feel all sorts of pathetic, angry at himself for not being able to show normal fucking emotions to help comfort Neil.

 Whenever nightmares came, Andrew would always lead Neil to the tv where they would watch shitty late night Christmas sitcoms until sleep overtook them. After sitting down Neil had shuffled as far away as possible from Andrew, fiddling with the lighter, his gangly legs folded in front of him. Almost acting like a barrier, protecting Neil from all the big bad monsters. In that moment Andrew felt like he was one of the monsters.

 “Hey,” Andrew heard himself murmur. “Can I touch you? Yes or no?”

 Neil hesitated for a moment, the fierce orange light made his face look like a jumble of sharp edges and silvery scars. “Yes,” He replied after a moment, his voice monotone and slightly scratchy from disuse.

 Andrew shifted towards Neil and slowly pulled the lighter out of his hands, placing the lighter on the coffee table in front of them. Slowly he held Neil’s face and kissed each feature and scar with gentle care.

 Christmas meant Proust, Christmas meant Evermore, old times brought new terrors. Andrew wasn't going to let the past ruin the furture. Thanksgiving came to a screeching halt when Kevin decided to bring up Evermore as a conversation topic, then Andrew decided to use Kevin’s face as a portable punching bag.

 Andrew was determined to keep Christmas a little more traditional, they had put up a Christmas tree in the dorms. It was just the two of them, the rest of the Foxes had scampered off to see relatives and friends. They had eaten some Christmas pudding, the kind you douse in brandy and light with a match. Neil wore a ridiculous Christmas jumper, it was bright orange with green stripes down the sleeves and little reindeer scattered all over, it was an absolute eyesore.

 “I’m sorry this isn’t very festive,” Neil said quietly as he looked down, his hands curled into fists. “But Merry Christmas anyway,”

 Andrew shook his head and in a rare moment of vulnerability spoke up. “I don’t care about all the tacky Christmas bullshit, I’m here for you,” After a moment of silence he added, “But I still hate you,”

 Neil gave Andrew the smallest of smiles and a little nod of acknowledgement. They were both safe in that moment, a little glimmer of hope that better things were to come.

 


End file.
